The First Love of a Cold Hearted Killer
by Jiitari
Summary: Vegeta's past was tortured, his mother was killed by Frieza's men. Frieza made him lose his senses & kill everyone he sees. But, when he meets a girl named Bulma, whom he thinks she's his mom, & she thinks he has saved her life. Things changes.
1. Ch1: Vegeta's torture

**/n:** Hey guys! I had another fanfic for you! Please read it and give all your reviews! 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ!

* * *

[water splash, BUBBLES, BUBBLES[Scene under water... 

"Your heart must be as cold as that ice water covering your body." said a feminine voice that echoed the whole watery place.

[BUBBLES!

"Remember that feeling of cold and never forget about it."

[BUBBLES!

"For that coldness will close your heart off to emotions like love and care."

[BUBBLES!

"It will make you feel no pain!"

[BUBBLES!

"Be cruel and ruthless, use your hatred to release all your powers! Kill and kill and kill until you are the only one to survive in this game of life and death!"

[BUBBLES, _Splash..._ Water drops falling on the dark floor. _drip...drip...drip..._

"You have to kill everyone that gets on your way, EVERYONE... in order to survive..."

Vegeta was lifted up after being splashed in a large container of ice water (water with ice) in the 14th time, 15 minutes for each time.He was being punished by his master, the one who he's working for as a mercenary for almost 12 years, because of failure to kill a little girl whose mother was killed in his hands. Zarbon lets go of the rope that tied his feet that makes him hanged upside down in the dark garage room. He fell into the container for the 15th time.

"When will you learn your lesson! Monkey boy! Didn't I told you kill everyone in your sight and never let anyone survive!" Frieza yelled in anger.

[BUBBLES! Frieza continued on yelling and scolding him.

_"It's so cold..."_ Vegeta's crying voice could be heard echoing the water._ "So cold... It feels like I'm dying in this cold... Mom... Just let me be with you in heaven... If ever there is heaven... Just let me die and be with you... Mom... Help me... I don't want to live this kind of life but I could not control my instincts... The trauma that Frieza-sama has given to me made me lost all my senses... Help me Mom... I don't want to kill anyone but my instincts are making me do this... Life here in the mortal world is hell... Just let me die... PLEASE!"_

[BUBBLES! BUBBLES!

_"HELP ME! MOM!!!"_

Again, he was lifted from the container.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, boy?" Frieza said. "Now, it's time for you to go back and KILL EVERYONE!"

* * *

**The First Love of a Cold Hearted Killer **_by Chibi Bejiita Ouji_

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in the East City Market place. All people were busy buying and selling different commodities such as food and clothing. The market's noisy because of people's chattering. Until... 

"The wild killer has come! Everyone! Run!" yelled a man from behind.

Suddenly, the people, rich and poor, young and old, men and women started to dispute and run in order to save their lives.

Dadoria laughed at the scene of crying people who were full of fear in her faces as they run away from the city.

"Hahaha! That's it! Run! Run! But if you think you can escape from our pet! Do it so!" he exclaimed as he went near into a chained Vegeta behind him. He's chained just like a wild Pitbull that is now waiting for his time to eat (in Vegeta's case, to kill.).

Vegeta growled.

Dadoria puts his hand on a beaded necklace around Vegeta's neck that controls and traps both his power and ki, and took it off. By this, Vegeta started to go berserk and release his ki, making the ground shake, making the crowd of scared running people panic. He fired many ki blasts in the city making it explode into an empty landscape, killing all people in there in the process.

Dadoria shifted behind the rampaging saiyan and put the beaded necklace back into his neck. Making Vegeta calm and fall into the ground, asleep and unconscious.

_"You did a great job, Bejiita-chan..."_ Dadoria said.

* * *

At the West City, Capsule Corporation. The news that happened in the East city was being reported in the television. Dr. Briefs and his wife were scared at the headlines and were worried what if the wild killer has come to their city. 

While their daughter, Bulma wasn't scared at all. Seeing Vegeta in the news made her curious about him.

"I think something's bugging the wild killer. Look at his eyes, it looks like he's only being pushed to do this mass murdering." she said.

"Just what do you think you're talking about? Bulma dear" Mrs. Briefs asked her daughter.

"Just look at his face, he seems so sad and lonely and is just forced to kill. Poor man, he's a handsome one." Bulma exclaimed.

Her mother stared at Vegeta in the television.

"Well... You're right." her mother exclaimed.

Bulma is a psychologist student in the Sirius University of the West. The most prestigious university in Japan.

* * *

Back to Frieza's base. The unconscious Vegeta, now conscious, was again tied in chains, his arms, wrists, ankles and neck. He's half naked and is only wearing black cycling shorts. Frieza's men beating his back with a wooden spiked stick for each and every men. And he's now being beaten for 1237 times. Blood now dripping on the floor and is flowing down his back. His skin's cut through wounds that were serious. 

"No! It wasn't enough!" Frieza yelled. "You are suppose to kill everyone not only in that city! I told you to kill everyone in your sight, EVERYONE!" (he means he should have also killed Dadoria.)

Later an hour, Frieza and his men left a badly injured saiyan prince.

Vegeta's eyes had unshed and unfallen tears that are waiting to fall down his cheeks. He remembers the face of his smiling mother, her voice and her lullaby that she sings to him when he was still a little boy. He started singing it softly, very softly just as his tears fall from his eyes...

_"Mommy's whisper, baby do not cry;_

_Baby's whisper, Please don't leave me Mommy;_

_Mommy's whisper; I won't leave you baby;_

_Baby's whisper, Please Just be here mommy..."_

He remembers his past... About thirteen years ago... When his mother took him away from the saiyan empire in order to save him from Frieza. The king couldn't not do anything but to agree with his queen but decided to stay on Planet Vegeta. Queen Kyla, Prince Vegeta's mother took him to earth and live in there.

* * *

Kyla and King Vegeta love thier only son very much, they wanted to protect him against the universal tyrant and galactic overlord Frieza who wants the prince because of his power and talent in fighting. 

Just before Vegeta would sleep at night, his mother would sing him a lullaby she composed just for him. Vegeta hated being left alone, especially by his loving and caring mother.

_"Mommy's whisper, baby do not cry;_

_Baby's whisper, Please don't leave me Mommy;_

_Mommy's whisper; I won't leave you baby;_

_Baby's whisper, Please Just be here mommy..."_

One year has passed, during Prince Vegeta's 5th birthday in a private hotel. A group of sindicate that works under Frieza attacked the party. The armed men killed everyone in the hotel exept for the saiyan prince. Queen Kyla tried all her best to fight and to protect her only son but was inly killed cruelly infront of the eyes of her own son. Trembling in fear, Vegeta tries to wake his mother to escape...

"Mom... Mom... Please wake up! Mom!" he cried.

The group of armed men stepped infront of the little prince who was trembling in fear of them.

"Please...Please spare me! Don't kill me! Please! I beg you to spare my life!" he cried.

One of the men smirked.

"You're Prince Vegeta?" asked the man.

Vegeta nodded but still in fear.

"Then, come with us!"

The men picked up the prince who was crying and crying for help. He cannot do anything because he's such a coward. He was too precious for his mother who would not let him fight and kill people. He was sent to Frieza, who cruelly tortured him almost every single day. Until this very day...

* * *

_"Mommy's whisper, baby do not cry;_

_Baby's whisper, Please don't leave me Mommy;_

_Mommy's whisper; I won't leave you baby;_

_Baby's whisper, Please Just be here mommy..."_

He still continued on singing the same over and over again night, dawn and morning of the next day has come. The door of the dark garage room in Frieza's basement opened wide and Dadoria entered. He relesed the prince in chains that ties him.

"It's time..." Dadoria said.

By this time, Bulma had her class cut because the professor of this certain subject is boring and is an old woman. She decided to go to a shopping mall in the North City where the wild killer is going to attack.

While walking, she bumped into a man who is drunk and took her as a hostage. Making the people in the mall panic. When...

"The wild killer has arrived! Everyone, RUN!!!" yelled a young woman from behind.

By this, all people, rich and poor, young and old, men and women started to dispute and run in order to save their lives except for Bulma and the hostage taker. Vegeta, walked into the tiled floor of the mall, growling like a tiger in it's cage. Waiting to attack its prey. He looked at the blue haired lady and the hostage taker like they are his prey.

"Don't come near us or I'll kill this woman!" yelled the man.

He growled and roared as he released a wild blue ki off his body. Making a ki ball in his right hand. The hostage taker was shocked on what he saw. He pushed Bulma who went rolling on the floor. He attacked Vegeta but is just blocked by the prince. Vegeta pulls out the man's heart with his left hand and squeeze it hard making the man yelp in pain.The man's blood oozing from the wound and his heart, flowing to Vegeta'a hand. Then, the prince fired the ki ball he nade with his right to the man's stomach, making him explode into pieces. Blood, body tissues and muscles were all over the place. The place was now empty and only an evil laughing Vegeta, a not so scared Bulma and the hostage taker's body pieces were left. Vegeta turned to Bulma, ready to attack his another prey. He walked slowly, like a tiger taking its careful step toward its prey. When Bulma suddenly cried and shouted infront of him.

"Please...Please don't kill me! Please! I beg of you to spare my life!"

By these words, Vegeta's eyes widened and memories of his past suddenly flash behind his mind.

* * *

**Chapter One, FIN**

**To be continued...**


	2. Ch2: Friendship

a/n: Hey guys!Here comes Chapter two! Hope you like my story.

* * *

"Don't come near us or I'll kill this woman!" yelled the hostage taker.

Vegeta was sent by Dadoria and his men in the North City shopping mall in order to kill the people in that place. A young lady named Bulma Briefs, daughter of the president of the famous Capsule Corporation and a psychology student, was taken as a hostage by a man whom she accidentally bumped while walking.

He growled and roared as he released a wild blue ki off his body. Making a ki ball in his right hand. The hostage taker was shocked on what he saw. He pushed Bulma who went rolling on the floor. He attacked Vegeta but is just blocked by the prince. Vegeta pulls out the man's heart with his left hand and squeeze it hard making the man yelp in pain.The man's blood oozing from the wound and his heart, flowing to Vegeta's hand. Then, the prince fired the ki ball he made with his right to the man's stomach, making him explode into pieces. Blood, body tissues and muscles were all over the place. The place was now empty and only an evil laughing Vegeta, a not so scared Bulma and the hostage taker's body pieces were left. Vegeta turned to Bulma, ready to attack his another prey. His walked slowly, like a tiger taking its careful step toward its prey. When Bulma suddenly cried and shouted infront of him.

"Please...Please don't kill me! Please! I beg of you to spare my life!"

By these words, Vegeta's eyes widened and memories of his past suddenly flash behind his mind.

_"Mommy's whisper, baby do not cry;_

_Baby's whisper, Please don't leave me Mommy;_

_Mommy's whisper; I won't leave you baby;_

_Baby's whisper, Please Just be here mommy..."_

_The image of his loving mother,Queen Kyla, singing a lullaby for her only son, while 5 year old Vegeta was lying on his bed._

Vegeta stopped, tears would like to fall on his eyes.

_The scene of his mother being killed by Frieza's syndicate. _

_"Mom... Mom... Please wake up! Mom!" he cried._

_The group of armed men stepped infront of the little prince who was trembling in fear of them._

_"Please...Please spare me! Don't kill me! Please! I beg you to spare my life!!!!"_

Vegeta covered his ears with his palms, like he was getting annoyed by the repetition of the song. Bulma just stared at the him, trying to stand up without saying anything.

Dadoria and his men come and saw Vegeta acting so weird.

"What are you doing? _Bejiita-chan_? Why won't you kill that woman infront of you right now???" Dadoria exclaimed.

Vegeta cried even more.

"Hey, what's up?"

Then, Frieza's voice came playing on his mind.

_"Your heart must be as cold as that ice water covering your body. Remember that feeling of cold and never forget about it. For that coldness will close your heart off to emotions like love and care. It will make you feel no pain! Be cruel and ruthless, use your hatred to release all your powers! Kill and kill and kill until you are the only one to survive in this of life and death! You have to kill everyone that gets on your way, EVERYONE... in order to survive!!!"_

Dadoria came near to his master's pet and rest his hand on the prince's left shoulder.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta started screaming. Making him to release more power and a larger ki. Making the ground shake.

And after his sudden rampage, he immediately kill Dadoria and his men in one powerful Gallic Gun attack.

He cooled down for a while. Vegeta's rampage made Bulma fall on her butt and shocked her with sudden fear.

Vegeta stared at her. He stared at her beautiful blue eyes, as clear as the sky Vegeta had always seen during his childhood with his mother. As blue as the sea. The woman made him remind about his dead mother. Her eyes really looked like hers. But this woman's eyes were so full of fear. Vegeta suddenly run away from her and went into a green spring field, where he and his mother usually go to.

* * *

**The First Love of a Cold Hearted Killer** _by Chibi Bejiita Ouji_

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

_"Mommy's whisper, baby do not cry;_

_Baby's whisper, Please don't leave me Mommy;_

_Mommy's whisper; I won't leave you baby;_

_Baby's whisper, Please Just be here mommy..."_

Vegeta raised his hand and looked at it. His palms facing the sky with wide open fingers. He stared at the bright sun in between his fingers while singing his mother's lullaby.

Bulma landed on the place a few meters away from the saiyan prince using her air car. She was interested on the man who saved her from being killed by the hostage taker. Yes, she was a bit scared of him but she knows that there was a problem with him. Some psychological problem, maybe. She walked in the field to look for the man whom she thought saved her life. And she saw him sitting infront of her. When Vegeta noticed that someone's around. He immediately turned his eyes on her in an emotionless state. Then he turned it away. He didn't even bother to talk to her or to kill her.

"C-Can I sit beside you?" Bulma said, there was a bit of fear in the tone of her voice but she was smiling at him.

No answer came from the prince so she decided to sit beside him, but he immediately turned away from her a few centimeters apart. He put his arm around his legs, his knees were touching his chest and gave a grunt at the woman.

"Hey, I won't do anything to you. I just want to be friends with you." Bulma smiled.

No answer from him. Bulma came nearer but Vegeta kept on turning away.

"Alright then...Then so be it." she said. "Oh! My name is Bulma Briefs, a psychology student from Sirius University of the West City Capital. How about yours?" she asked.

Still, no answer from him. Bulma gasped at the silent reaction of the man.

"Fine, just be quiet all the time. I came here to say thank you for saving and sparing my life. _Bejiita-san_." she said. She knew his name because on what she heard the pink monster call him. She just asked her his name in order to be sure and so that she could talk to him.

She stood up and decided to go back home when...

"So here you are huh? Did you just decided to escape our base after killing Dadoria. Vegeta?" she heard a man said up in the sky.

There was Jeez, one and another of Frieza's men. Bulma looked behind and turned into Vegeta who was still in that same position he was before.

"Let's go home." Jeez said when he landed on the spot. Vegeta didn't move a muscle. "What are you doing? Monkey. Let's go back to Frieza-sama's basement RIGHT NOW!" still, Vegeta didn't move. "WHY YOU..." Jeez growled in anger as he walked towards the prince and pulled his hair up, making Vegeta grunt in sudden pain. "If you didn't move, you'll get a heavier punishment back there, you do understand?"

Jeez pushed the prince's head making him fall into the ground.

"Now, let go back." Jeez said as he pulls him up. Vegeta could not do anything but to go. Bulma also could not do anything but to watch as her eyes continued on staring at the prince's emotionless eyes but had hints of pain and sadness.

"Wait." she said. Making Jeez stopped on what he's doing.

"And who are you?" Jeez asked her.

"I am Vegeta's new friend." Bulma said with courage.

"Oh, so your his new friend. So?"

"A-Ahm... I'm his new friend..."

"And so?" Jeez said. Later he pushed the prince's head again. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE FRIENDS BEHIND FRIEZA-SAMA'S BACK, you whore!" he yelled at him. "You'll get a heavier punishment for that! And besides for that, kill that fucking woman RIGHT NOW!"

Vegeta shook his said, meaning he doesn't want to.

"What do you mean you don't want to? DO IT! YOU FOOL!"

Vegeta continued on shaking his head.

"Damn you, then I'll kill her by myself!" Jeez said turning into Bulma, stretching his right arm and making a ki ball infront of his palms. Vegeta shifted/ fazed infront of the woman.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get away from there if you don't want to die!" Jeez said.

"Don't." Vegeta finally spit out.

"If you don't want to get away then you die first!" Jeez yelled as he fire the blast at the prince. Vegeta quickly grabbed Bulma and turned to her, hugging her in the process in order to protect her. When the smoke cleared. Jeez found Vegeta over Bulma's body in the same position but Bulma's were lying on the ground.Vegeta's clothes in his back were torn because of the blast.

"What the??? He's not yet taking off the power control device." Jeez thought. "And yet he's not yet dead?... Is this because he's a saiyan?"

Vegeta turn away from Bulma and stood up. Looking at Jeez angrily. His growls were loud, his fist and his teeth were clenched in anger. Thus, making the ground shake again.Strong wind has passed and Vegeta keeps on getting angry. The power control device (The beaded necklace on around his neck) slowly lifted off his neck and head, making it take off him.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, as he release a large blue ki with an uncontrollable power. Jeez and Bulma were both surprised. Jeez's fear made him run away like a child who has seen a ghost. Vegeta yelled back firing a ki blast throught Jeez's heart, making him fall dead.

Frieza's other men, Recoome and Burter came when they sensed that Vegeta's going on a berserk rampage again. Recoome gets the power control device and put it back on the prince neck. Making Vegeta fall into the ground unconscious. Reccome and Burter quickly made a detourback to Frieza's basement. Bulma didn't do anything to stop them because they just ignore her.

Back to Frieza's basement. Vegeta, again tied in chains was being beaten up the same way by Frieza's men. Frieza has heard Vegeta and Jeez's conversation in the field by the use of the scouter. When Frieza and his men left that night. The image of Bulma's blue eyes made Vegeta found his courage to escape the tyrant who destroyed his life. With a little amount of saiyan power he had. (That wasn't been controlled by the device) he destroyed the chains that tied him. He run away, outside to the West City Capital where the woman said she was studying. He looked for the Sirius University to where she studies. Her blue eyes made him got back a little of his senses and he don't know why. But still, he's being controlled by instincts. He's now like a little lost puppy looking for it's master. Bulma was walking back to her house when she saw that man who saved her life at the gate of her school.

"Hey there, Vegeta!" she called.

Vegeta, hearing her voice suddenly went running to her. Like a dog who has found its master. Then he hugged her tight grunting like a crying puppy. He cried in tears as if he missed her and that he has not deen her for 100 years. Her blue eyes made him remind of his dead mother, thus making Vegeta think that Bulma is his MOTHER!

"Take me back home, Mom..." Vegeta cried.

Bulma went on a surprising shock.

"What? Mom?!"

* * *

**Chapter Two FIN**

**To be continued **

**Please Read and Review! D **

* * *


	3. Ch3: Vegeta's new Mom!

**a/n**: Thanks for the reviews! I'm happy to know you love my new story! Hope you continue reading and reviewing my story.

Please Read and review! I hope you like this new chapter. In this Chapter, Bulma becomes Vegeta's Mother. Find out more! Read and Review, please!

-Chibi Bejiita Ouji

* * *

Vegeta, seeing Bulma's blue eyes, made him found courage to escape Frieza's basement. He went to the Sirius University to where Bulma studies in the hopes of finding her in there, when he heard someone call him. 

"Hey there, Vegeta!" Bulma called from behind when she saw him at the school's gate. She was about to go back home after her Math class.

Vegeta immediately turned to her, run into her and hugged her. As if he did not saw her for a whole decade. He cried in tears, like a puppy who just seen its master, like a little child who was bullied by his classmates.

Her blue eyes made him remind of his mother. And it also made him think that Bulma's his MOTHER!

"Take me back home, Mom…" Vegeta cried.

Bulma's went on a surprising shock.

"What? Mom?!" she screamed.

Vegeta's as expressionless as ever. But is happy as ever, but wasn't seen on his face. But is seen on his monkey tail wagging, like a happy puppy's tail.

"Let's go home, Mom…"

Could Vegeta be kidding her around? Is he joking?

"I'm not your mom…" Bulma said calmly.

Vegeta didn't react but stopped cooing at her. His tail stopped wagging. (Meaning he's disappointed)

"No, you're lying; I know you're my mom!"

"But, Vegeta!" Bulma said. Vegeta started on cooing back again. He's really saying she's his mother!

"Alright, Vegeta! It's mom!" Bulma said.

Vegeta smiled back like a child.

"Mom!!!" he exclaimed as he hug her tighter.

* * *

**The First Love of a Cold Hearted Killer**_by Chibi Bejiita Ouji_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The Capsule Corporation house's door opened. Bulma enters her house with her new friend I mean son, Vegeta. (**a/n:** ahaha! Isn't it Vegeta's one year older than Bulma? In this story, Bulma's 16 years old and Vegeta's 17 but is acting like a 5 year old boy!) 

"I'm home!" Bulma exclaimed.

Her mother came in the hallway from the kitchen to where she is cooking her family's dinner.

"Welcome home dear!" she said. And then she saw that her daughter has someone with her. "Oh! We have company!"

"Mom, is it okay for him to stay in our house? He has no where else to go." Bulma pleaded.

"Oh my… What a poor man…" her mother said.

Vegeta growled at the woman's mom's expression. He growled like a vicious dog. He stung Bulma's arm, hiding beside the blue haired woman. The blonde's expression changed into sudden fear.

"Stop it, she is my mom," Bulma said at him.

When he knew that the blonde is his _mom_'s mom. He stopped.

Bulma smiled at her mother.

"I'm sorry mom, my new friend's mentally sick and he actually thinks that I'm his mother. I decided to pretend as his mother for a while until he found his real mother. So, do you agree if he stays here?"

Her mother didn't answer.

"Maybe you could, but can we talk about this matter with your father?"

Bulma pulled Vegeta to her room. She told him to stay there for a while.

"Obey mom!" Bulma said as she put her index finger infront of her.

* * *

Bulma goes to the living room to talk with her parents. 

"Did you just say that he's Vegeta, the known wild killer?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Yes dad," Bulma replied.

Her father gasped.

"What can we do? But you know that he's the wild killer?"

"Yes, I know it dad… But look, He's clinging to me like a little child, thinking that I'm his mother. So if he stays in here with me. He'll probably stop killing people. He needs someone to comfort him. That's why I take the responsibility to comfort him. I'm a psychologist student, and I can probably take him back to normal. His been traumatized by the people who would always beat him up."

Her parents looked at each other. And then they gasped together.

"Alright. If that's what you've wanted." Her father said.

Bulma smiled gladly.

"Thank you!" she said.

"But," Her father said. "You should not tell anyone who he really is. You better keep him away from other people who might bully him or he might enrage and kill them."

"Yes!"

Bulma run up to her room. She told Vegeta to come with her and he'll show him his room.

"Room? Don't we sleep together, mom?" Vegeta said which made Bulma choke.

"No… I go out the room when you fall asleep."

They went to Vegeta's room. Bulma puts on a sheet of blue blanket to a lying Vegeta on the bed.

"Mom, sing me a lullaby." Vegeta requested.

"Lullaby?" Bulma said to herself.

"The lullaby you always sing to me. Don't you remember it? _Mommy's whisper, Baby do not cry; Baby's whisper, Please don't leave me Mommy; Mommy's whisper, I won't leave you baby; Baby's whisper, Please just be here mommy_?" he said at her as he sings the song.

"Oh, I remember!" Bulma said.

She sat beside her son and sings with him the lullaby.

_Mommy whispers, Baby do not cry;_

_Baby whispers, Please don't leave me Mommy;_

_Mommy whispers, I won't leave you baby;_

_Baby whispers, Please just be here mommy._

"Mom," Vegeta said.

"What is it?" Bulma said.

"Don't leave Jiita again, please." He cried.

"Sure," Bulma smiled.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good night Mommy."

"Good night _son_."

* * *

By the next morning, Bulma goes to school, leaving a sleeping Vegeta. While in her Math class. She noticed Vegeta sitting in her classroom's window. (She is sitting near the window.) 

"EEEEK!" she screamed. She looked at her professor who is busy writing notes in the white board then turns at her son. She whispered at him.

"What are you doing in here, Vegeta?" Bulma said.

"Mom, you told me that you will not leave Jiita, you promised it." Vegeta cried.

"But, you know that I have a class."

"Let me go with you."

The professor and her classmates heard their voices and turn to her. Their faces immediately turn purple in fear when they saw the wild killer.

"B-Bulma! Get away from him! H-He's the wild killer!" her classmate, Chiharu screamed.

"RUN! Everyone run! The Wild Killer has arrived!!!!" screamed the professor. The class quickly run as fast as they could in order save their lives. Except for Chiharu who is pulling her friend away from the prince.

Vegeta growled at the girl.

"No, stop it Vegeta! She's my friend!" Bulma cried. But he didn't stop. "Vegeta! You better obey mom!"

"What are you talking about Bulma? Are you crazy? You can't be his mother! He's older than you!" Chiharu cried. "Let's go! Let's go or he'll gonna kill us all!"

Chiharu pulled Bulma and run away. Vegeta, who was left alone, who fears, being left alone by his mother suddenly got mad. He growled even louder and released his ki. Making the ground shake, making the teachers and the students panic even more.

"All of you must die for taking my mom away from me… You're so unforgivable! You'll gonna pay for this!" he growled.

Bulma came out of the campus and saw the raging prince.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" she cried and screamed. "Stop it Vegeta! Mommy's here! I'm not gonna leave you!!!!!!!"

But it doesn't stop him. He probably didn't hear her. He continues. Bulma saw a microphone and stereo. She runs into the stereo and get the microphone. Chiharu tried to stop her but she did not success on stopping her with the professors and the students.

Bulma sings the lullaby.

_Mommy whispers, Baby do not cry;_

_Baby whispers, Please don't leave me Mommy;_

_Mommy whispers, I won't leave you baby;_

_Baby whispers, Please just be here mommy._

Vegeta heard her sing the song which made him calm. The people around them were surprised on what they saw. Bulma can control the wild killer's actions? How come?

When Vegeta landed on the spot where Bulma is. He hugs her and says I'm sorry. Bulma told him it's alright. But, Recoome and other men of Frieza came; they had a signal of the prince's power using the scouter.

"We finally found you, _Bejiita-chan_," Recoome said. "You've made us have a painful punishment from _Frieza-sama_. And now that we've finally found you, we're ordered to bring you back to him and you will receive a much painful punishment." He continued.

Vegeta hides behind his _mother_ and growled.

* * *

**Chapter Three FIN**

What punishment is that? Is it death? Oh, no! What will Bulma do? Or what will poor little Vegeta would do? Would the professors, students or the principal help Bulma save her _son_ in this situation? Find out in the next Chapter!

**Please read and review!**


	4. Ch4: I'm going to kill you!

**a/n**: Here's the 4th chapter! Thanks a lot for the reviews that I received from the ff. readers:

**Allith-Lumia, elenahedgehog, Elisabpshady, VegetaTrunks, Cilvanti, and Sirius Kim. **

Thank you so much!!!! I love you guys! Please continue reading and reviewing! Thanks a lot!

-chibibejiitaouji

* * *

Vegeta enraged whern he thought that his _mother_, Bulma was taken away from him. Thus, making Bulma's professors, and classmates run to save their lives. He was stopped when Bulma sang the lullaby that Queen Kyla always sing to him when he's still a little child. 

_Mommy whispers, Baby do not cry;_

_Baby whispers, Please don't leave me Mommy;_

_Mommy whispers, I won't leave you baby;_

_Baby whispers, Please just be here mommy._

He was calmed down, he went to his mommy and hugged her, telling her sorry for what he has done.

But, another problem has arrived when Recoome, one of the men of the galactic overlord, Frieza, has arrived to fetch their lost monkey.

"We finally found you, _Bejiita-chan_," Recoome said. "You've made us have a painful punishment from _Frieza-sama_. And now that we've finally found you, we're ordered to bring you back to him and you will receive a much painful punishment." He continued.

Vegeta hides behind his _mother_ and growled.

* * *

**The First Love of a Cold Hearted Killer** _by Chibi Bejiita Ouji_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Come now, Little Vegeta! Let's go back home!" Recoome cooed at the saiyan prince like he was a 3 year old child.

Vegeta shook his head.

"No, I won't!" he told Recoome.

Recoome stopped cooing at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's because I found my mommy!"

"What? Mommy?" Recoome thought as he turned to the blue haired lady to where Vegeta's hiding. "Oh... She's not your mommy, your mommy's long time dead!"

"No, you're wrong!" Vegeta yelled at his former master's man.

Recoome signaled his men to which four men dressed in armor, just the same as Recoome do, walked beside Bulma and Vegeta. Two of them grabbed Bulma's arms and the other two grabbed Vegeta's and dragged him away from her.

"Hey! Just what in the hell are you doing?! Hey!" Bulma yelled at the two men holding her.

"Mom!!!" Vegeta cried.

When they are few feets apart, the men holding Bulma pushed her away, down to the ground. Making her hurt in her back. Bulma yelped painfully and saw that she has a wound on her left knee.

"Stay away from him, woman. If you ever make him change into a warm hearted person then you'll be dead meat!" one of the men threat her.

When Vegeta saw his _mommy_'s hurt, he growled like a tiger. He kicked one of the men's gut (Those who were holding him.) and grabbed their arms, twisting and breaking them. The men yelped in pain. Vegeta shifted behing those men who dared to hurt his mom and fight them. All of those men were down, and only Recoome and a few of his men were remained. Vegeta ran to Bulma and pulled her for her to stand.

"Wow..." Recoome thought to himself. "They make a good couple..."

Then he laughed.

"Bejiita-chan... If ever Frieza-sama would see this then you're surely dead! Come back and I promise you I tell this to him. I won't tell him that you tried to protect a woman from being killed or whatsoever."

Vegeta growled even louder.

"Of course, you won't. For I'm going to kill you right now!" Vegeta told him.

In a flash, Vegeta shifted behind Recoome. Recoome's face was full of shock. Then he turned back to see an evil laughing Vegeta behind. The professors and the students of Sirius University screamed when they saw what Vegeta's holding on his right hand.

"What the hell?!" screamed Recoome.

There was a pumping heart in the prince's hand. The aorta's were connected on Recoome's left chest. Blood dripping out of Recoome's back, to where a hole was made by Vegeta which he used to get Recoome's heart in a few nanoseconds!

"H-How did you---?!" Recoome screamed.

Vegeta didn't speak. He ran his tongue across his lips and began laughing evilly. He squeezed the heart as recoome started to scream and yelp in pain. He squeezed it hard , blood oozing from the muscle and running down in his hands, dripping on the ground. People screaming aloud and were so full of fear. Bulma turned her back so that she won't see it and covered her ears so that she could not hear Recoome's screams and Vegeta's evil laughter. And to finish his life, Vegeta evaporated Recoome's heart by heating and melting it with his blue ki ball that he made on his right palm. ( a/n: Evaporated?! I don't know the term? Sorry...). Recoome's body fell on the ground, dead.

Vegeta stopped laughing and turn to his mom, who was in a corner, covering her ears and was shaking in fear. He would like to comfort her but he heard her friends and classmates scream. (a/n: They thought that he would also kill her...). Making him stopped. He released his blue ki and levitated.

"I'll be going back home, Mom... I'll see you later..." Vegeta told her and went back to the Capsule Corporation.

* * *

That evening, when Bulma finally got back home. She told Vegeta to come with her at the park. There, Bulma finally told him her true feelings for her _son_. 

"Vegeta..." Bulma said. As she turned to Vegeta who was busy eating a popsicle, swinging at the swing beside her.

"Yes?" he said.

"I promised you that I won't leave you anymore, But... Could you please promise me one thing?" Bulma said.

"What is it, mom?"

"Please, Stop killing people."

Vegeta's jaws dropped.

"I want you to stop killing anyone, Vegeta. Could you do it for me?"

Vegeta could not live a day without killing a single person. It was his instincts, so how could he stop it? Can he?

"Please, it's the only thing. And I will also promise you that I will teach you new things and some things you've never learned. Just stop killing people."

Vegeta turned away from her.

"I think I can't, Mom..."

"What? Why?"

"It's already part of my life,"

"But I know you can stop it, I'll teach you new things that you can do instead of killing people."

"NO!" Vegeta yelled at her, "You cannot just make me stop it! You don't know how much I suffered when you're gone! Killing has become a part of my daily life and it felt good to kill somebody! Don't you understand me?" he continued and then levitated to go somewhere else.

"Vegeta! You jerk!" Bulma screamed when he disappeared. She was shocked on the prince's reaction on what she told him.

* * *

Vegeta landed on a desserted spot and sat on a rock. And then cried. He knows he's become rude to his mother but he can't just stop killing people just as she wanted to. It has become his instincts. 

But he knew killing isn't good, it is evil. The one who taught this to his was evil. The one who made him evil is even more evil that him. FRIEZA!

"I'm sorry, mom..." Vegeta cried to himself. Then the image of Frieza came to his mind. The person who destroyed his entire life. The person who took him away from his mother and father and made his as a slave, a fighting and killing machine! (Note: he thought that he was only se[pareted from his mother, but the truth is that Frieza killed his mother.). He clenched his fists and stood up, looking so mad...

"I'm going to kill you, Frieza!" he growled. "The days of my revenge has finally come to me. I'm going to make you suffer even more that what I ever felt. And after I finish you off, I can do what mommy wants me to do... I hope so..."

His growling face turn into an evil laughing face.

* * *

ANd now, Vegeta's going back to Frieza's base in order to exact his revenge. Could he destroy the tyrant? Find out in the next chapter of the First Love of a Cold Blooded Killer. 

**Chapter Four FIN.**


	5. Ch5: Vegeta goes back to Frieza's base!

**a/n**: Hi fellow readers! Here is the 5th chapter of my new story, I hope you'll like my new chapter, ENJOY!

* * *

Vegeta landed on a desserted spot and sat on a rock. And then cried. He knows he's become rude to his mother but he can't just stop killing people just as she wanted to. It has become his instincts. 

But he knew killing isn't good, it is evil. The one who taught this to him was evil. The one who made him evil is even more evil that him. FRIEZA!

"I'm sorry, mom..." Vegeta cried to himself. Then the image of Frieza came to his mind. The person who destroyed his entire life. The person who took him away from his mother and father and made his as a slave, a fighting and killing machine! (Note: he thought that he was only separated from his mother, but the truth is that Frieza killed his mother.). He cletched his fists and stood up, looking so mad...

"I'm going to kill you, Frieza!" he growled. "The days of my revenge has finally come to me. I'm going to make you suffer even more that what I ever felt. And after I finish you off, I can do what mommy wants me to do... I hope so..."

His growling face turn into an evil laughing face. "Be ready, Frieza..."

He released his blue ki and levitated to Frieza's base.

At the park where Vegeta left his _mother_. Bulma was staring at the night sky. The night sky's bright because of the shine of the full moon. She smiled at the scene of the beautiful moon.

"Vegeta..." she thought to herself. "Where did you go?"

* * *

**The First Love of a Cold Hearted Killer** _by Chibi Bejiita Ouji_

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

Vegeta landed on his destination, Frieza's basement. All Frieza's men that surround the basement immediately went near to him. One called Zarbon using his scouter.

"Zarbon-sama, Prince Vegeta's in the basement, roger," an orange colored lizard with red spots on his body said to Zarbon in the scouter.

Zarbon received the message.

"I'll be sending some more powerful men to catch him," Zarbon said.

"Roger!"

Zarbon turned to Frieza who was sitting on a floating chair inside his room. He bowed at the lizard tyrant.

"Frieza-sama, Vegeta has finally found and is now in the basement, sire." he said.

Frieza was amazed.

"Did someone caught him? Did Recoome did it?" Frieza asked.

"No, sire. Reccome and his men were killed just earlier by Vegeta himself."

'Ooh?'

"And sire, I also heard that Vegeta has found his mother. Actually, a woman whom he thought she was his mother."

Frieza laughed.

"His mother's long time dead...The sydicate I ordered to get him killed Queen Kyla, what a fool!"

* * *

Meanwhile... At the spot where Vegeta is... The guards came around him and pointed their guns to him. 

"Don't make a single move, Vegeta," said Kuwi. "Don't move or I'll fire this sleep ray to you."

Vegeta smirked. He shifted behind Kuwi and fired a ki ball at him. Making Kuwi and the rest of the guards fall dead.

A group of even more powerful warriors came to get the saiyan prince. Ginew, Burter and other elite warriors surrounded him.

"Alright, Bejiita-chan. Be a good boy and come with us." Ginew cooed at him.

"For what? Are you going to bring me to Frieza-sama?" Vegeta told him.

"Yes, of course, dear. He's been looking for his favorite pet all this time!" Burter exclaimed.

Vegeta growled.

"Fine! I'll be going!" Vegeta exclaimed. "But... All of you need to die first!"

He formed a ki ball on his right palm and extended his arm to Ginew and Burter. The two elite warriors laughed at the prince.

"So death eh? We'll give you that later."

Vegeta fired the ki ball to them which they easily deflected. The smoke cleared and the three warriors fought in a deadly battle. They threw punches and kicks and ki blasts and ki balls at their enemy. The battle was heated.

* * *

Inside Frieza's room... 

"Looks like they started to fight," Frieza said.

"Yes, sire." Zarbon bowed.

"Does Vegeta ever think that he could win against Ginew and Burter together? Kuh! That monkey boy never thinks right!"

* * *

Few rounds later and they landed on the ground. 

"Bejiita-chan, I tell you now, you won't win against us so give up already if you don't want to get serious injured," Burter exclaimed.

"Sorry but I won't," Vegeta replied.

"Very well then..." Ginew said.

Ginew looked at Burter and Burter nodded. They started to dance their dance moves of their team.

"Aaah! Burter!"

"Ginew!"

"And we are the Ginew Forces!" They both exclaimed.

"Too bad Recoome, and Jeez were killed by this monkey. And Guldo was sleeping at the coach of our basement room." Burter said.

"Those idiots made our wonderful dance ugly," Ginew said.

"That's it! It was this monkey's fault!" Burter said and powered up.

"Your right there... KYAAAH!" Ginew powered up.

"Oooh..." Vegeta was amazed. After the two men powered up. It was the saiyan prince's turn to do so.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he powered up using his blue ki.

After those series of power upgrade. They fight again but is more heated than the first round. Another series of punches, kicks and ki attacks were being given and received by the warriors from their enemies.

At one point, Ginew went apart Burter and Vegeta who were still fighting. He punched his stomach making a hole on it. Blood dripping out of the hole he made on his body. Then he released his yellow ki and stared at Vegeta. He smiled evilly.

"This shall end the battle, Vegeta..." he thought. He focused his ki to Vegeta's body. "Body Exchange!!!" he yelled.

Vegeta noticed this and saw a yellow flash of light coming towards him. He smirked and pulled Burter infront of him. Then an explosion happened and a blinding flash of light spread around the room. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta quuickly grabbed a laughing Burter's arm and punched his stomach. Burter (Ginew on his body) thought he was on Vegeta's body, he did not notice it at first!)

"What the hell?!" Burter (Ginew) screamed. He looked at his former body, Which Burter is using right now. Ginew's body could not take the pain on the hole/ wound on his stomach and passed out. Making Ginew's body fall on the ground.

(**a/n**: Now let's call Ginew using Burter's body, **Ginew**...okay? Since Burter in Ginew's body passed out...)

"Darn you..." growled Ginew. He ran towards Vegeta and started fighting him again.

"Stop it now, Ginew." ordered Frieza.

Ginew and Vegeta stopped fighting. Frieza and Zarbon arrived at the battle place.

"And you're finally back, Little Vegeta." Frieza said.

Vegeta growled at the monster.

"Yes, Frieza. I'm back... to kill you...!" he exclaimed.

"Oooh..." Frieza said. "Can you?"

"Yes... And this basement of yours shall be your grave!" Vegeta continued.

"Fine, better do whatever you please. But, I would like to inform you how you've been naughty these days, making me furious of your actions... especially... Escaping from me..."

"Shut up and stop talking non-sense! Let's just fight!"

"Frieza-sama..." Zarbon said with worry.

"It's alright. I can take good care of him," said Frieza.

* * *

Vegeta and Frieza's fight shall start. Is Vegeta capable of defeating the tyrant? Is his power enough to do it so? Find out in the next chapter! 

"Vegeta..." Bulma prayed for his safety at her home. "Wherever you are, Please come back home safely... I'm sorry of telling you that... I'm sorry for misunderstanding your feelings... Just come back home safely..."

* * *

**Chapter Five FIN**

**Don't forget to give your comments and reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Author's intermission

**a/n**: Another new fic! My fanfiction Saiyjin no Ouji Bejiita-sama/ Chunhyangga cross-over! It has a similar plot in the first Naruto movie and with a little twist and turns from the folktale Chunhyangga and Sassy Girl Chunhyang. Read and Review and Enjoy! The first chapter is the original Chunhyangga story. Please Tell me your suggestion if I should continue writing it.

* * *

Formerly there lived in the province of Jeolla, in the town of Namwon, a magistrate's son named Lee Mong-ryong. He had much literary talent, and grew up to be a handsome young man. 

One beautiful morning, Master Lee Mong-ryong called his servant, Pangja, and asked him to show him a place where he might see wild flowers. Pangja led him to a summer pavilion called Gwanghallu Garden The view from the garden was as beautiful as the summer sky, and thus was named after the tale of the Herdboy and the Weaving Maid.

Looking at the distant mountains, Lee Mong-ryong caught sight of a young maiden swinging beneath one of the trees. He asked Pangja about the lovely maiden and her attendant. He replied that she was Chunhyang (Spring Fragrance), a daughter of Wolmae (Moon Plum), the retired _kisaeng_ entertainer. Pangja related to his young master that this young girl was not only beautiful but also virtuous. Mong-ryong insisted that Pangja inform Chunhyang that he wished to meet her.

"Don't you know the butterfly must pursue the flower, and the geese must seek the sea?" retorted Chunhyang.

The wind blew back her hair and long ribbon over her rosy face, and she glowed with virtue and happiness. "This good fortune is offered me today. Why wait until tomorrow? Should I not speak to this pretty girl now?" Lee Mong-ryong said to himself.

Just then Chunhyang, frightened at being watched, jumped down from her swing and ran toward her house. Stopping under a peach tree at her garden gate she plucked a blossom and kissed it, her lips and cheeks redder than the bloom, and was gone.

On learning the purpose of his visit she called Ch'unhyang to meet the young _yangban_, and Mong-ryong.asked Chunhyang's mother for the hand of her daughter. The old woman, thinking her dream had come true, gladly consented, and said, "You are a _yangban_'s son and Chunhyang is the daughter of a _kisaeng_, so there cannot be a formal marriage. If you give us a secret marriage contract, writing your pledge not to desert her, we shall be contented."

Lee Mong-ryong seized a brush and set down the following lines: "The blue sea may become a mulberry field, and the mulberry fields may become the blue sea, but my heart for Ch'unhyang shall never change. Heaven and earth and all the gods are witnesses."

In their sleep that night they dreamed of Mandarin ducks swimming together. For several nights he visited his beloved, until she teased him, saying that he should go home and study hard to become a great official like his father. Unfortunately, their time together did not last.

Not long after the secret marriage, the servant brought Lee Mong-ryong a message saying that his father, newly appointed to the King's cabinet, was being recalled to the capitol. Lee Mong-ryong, who was to accompany his father, went that evening to Chunhyang and told her the bad news. The young couple was forced to say a tearful goodbye at the Magpie Bridge.

"Since there is no way to change our fate, let us embrace and part," said Chunhyang, throwing her arms around her lover  
Pangja urged his master to hasten home so that his father might know nothing of his adventure, and then punish Pangja for allowing Lee Mong-ryong to wander so far. The youth returned home in a trance, and went immediately to sit at dinner with his parents. With the meal finished, Lee Mong-ryong went to his room, lit a candle, and opened a book. Reading proved impossible. The words blurred before his eyes and every word and every character was "Spring" and "Fragrance"- Chunhyang, Chunhyang, Chunhyang. Calling Pangja, he said, "Tonight I must see Chunhyang. Did she not say that the butterfly must pursue the flower?"

They went to Chunhyang's house, stopping under the peach tree in the garden as they approached. At that moment Chunhyang's mother was telling her daughter that she had had a dream in which a blue dragon coiled itself around Chunhyang's body and, holding her in its mouth, flew up to the sky. Looking up, instead of the dragon in the clouds, the girl's mother saw a dragon on earth, for Lee Mong-ryong walked out of darkness and spoke to her.

She then gave him a ring. "This is my token of love for you. Keep it until we meet again. Go in peace, but do not forget me. I shall remain faithful to you and wait here for you to come and take me away to Seoul." With these words, they parted.

The new Namwon magistrate (Byun Hak-do) arrived soon afterward, and among his first words to his servant were, "Bring me Chunhyang, the pretty girl I have heard of."

"This is difficult sir," replied the retainer, "for she is already married secretly to Lee Mong-ryong, the son of the former magistrate."

Angered, the new magistrate ordered Chunhyang summoned at once. Too terrified to disobey an order by the magistrate, Chunhyang accompanied the servant. The magistrate looked at her attentively. "I heard much of you in Seoul, and today I see you are very beautiful. Will you come to me?"

Choosing her words carefully, Chunhyang replied, "I am committed to Lee Mong-ryong. That is why I cannot do as you ask. The King has sent you here to take care of the people. You have a heavy responsibility to the throne. It would be better to fulfill your duties and apply justice according to the laws of the country." Chunhyang's defiance enraged the magistrate, and he ordered her taken to prison.

"Why put me in prison?" Chunhyang protested, "I have done no wrong. A married woman must be faithful to her husband, just as a magistrate should be faithful to the king."

This merely served to anger Hak-do further, and before long Chunhyang found herself in a prison cell.

Meanwhile, Lee Mong-ryong had arrived in Seoul, where he studied hard and learned all the famous Chinese classics. He passed the government examinations with the highest distinction, thereby qualifying for a position in the king's service. In congratulating him after the _munkwa_ examinations, the king asked Yi Mong-Yong. "Do you wish to be a magistrate or a governor?"

"I should like to be appointed _amhaeng osa_," replied Lee Mong-ryong. Lee Mong-ryong, as an _amhaeng osa_, traveled around the country with his attendants, disguised as beggars. They inquired everywhere after the needs of the people in order to assess the quality of local districts' administrations. Soon he arrived near Namwon, and came to a small farming village where the people were planting rice.

While working, the peasants sadly chanted: "We come out in the scorching heat, plough our fields, sow our seeds, and make the rice grow. First we must pay tribute to the king, give a part to the poor, a part to travelers who come knocking at our doors, and save money for ancestral services. This would be all right if the magistrate did not squeeze us for even more, leaving us with hardly anything to eat."

Much interested, Lee Mong-ryong approached and said, "I have heard that the magistrate of Namwon has married Chunhyang and that they live together happily."

"How dare you speak like that?" retorted one of farmers. "Chunhyang is faithful, true and pure, and you are a fool to speak thus of her and that tyrant, who is cruel to her. No, her fate is even worse than that because the son of the former magistrate seduced and deflowered that poor girl, and then abandoned her, never coming back to see her. He is a bastard, the son of a dog, the son of a pig!"

The farmer's anger shocked Lee Mong-ryong. He found that many villagers felt the same way. The local _yangban_ aristocrats shared the people's wrath. Yi Mong-Yong happened on a spot where some _yangban_ were having a picnic, comparing poems and conversing on a hillside. He listened as a scholar presented a poem railing against the unjust provincial government. When he was done, another picnicker said, "These are sad days! I've heard that a young woman called Ch'unhyang is to be executed in two or three days."

"Oh! This Magistrate is a wretch!" said another. "He is thinking only of overpowering Chunhyang, but she is like the pine and bamboo, which never change. She has remained faithful and true to her husband."

Another added, "She was married to the son of the old magistrate. What a pig her husband is! He abandoned the poor girl."

These comments made Lee Mong-ryong, weary and ashamed, hasten to Namwon.

Meanwhile, Chunhyang, in prison all this time, remained faithful to the memory of Lee Mong-ryong. She had grown thin, feeble, and sick. One day she had a dream, in which she saw her house. In her garden, the flowers that she had planted and loved had faded. The mirror in her room was broken. Her shoes were hanging on the lintel of the door. She called to a blind man who happened to be passing by her cell window, and asked him the significance of her dream.

"I shall tell you what it means. These dried flowers shall bear fruit, the noise of the broken mirror will be heard throughout the world, and the shoes on the door indicate a large crowd visiting to offer congratulations."

Chunhyang thanked the blind man and prayed that his prophecy would come true. In reality, however, Chunhyang's doom was near. That very day the evil magistrate called his attendants together and said to them, "In three days I shall celebrate a great feast, to which I wish to invite all the magistrates of the nearby towns, and on that day Chunhyang shall be executed."

Meanwhile, Lee Mong-ryong arrived in the town and went to Chunhyang's house. At first, her mother did not recognize him. "I do not know who you are," she said. "Your face reminds me of Lee Mong-ryong, but your clothes are the clothes of a beggar."

"But I am Lee Mong-ryong," said he.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Every day we have waited for you, but alas, in two or three days Chunhyang will be dead."

"Listen to me, Mother," replied Lee Mong-ryong. "Even though I am a miserable beggar, I still long for Chunhyang, and I want to see her."

With Lee Mong-ryong following, she knocked at the prison window, calling her daughter, who was asleep. Awakened, Chunhyang asked immediately if anyone had seen Yi Mong-Yong or heard news of him.

The mother replied that in place of Lee Mong-ryong, a beggar had come who claimed he was Lee Mong-ryong, and was there now to see her.

Lee Mong-ryong appeared at the window, and Chunhyang looked at him. It seemed to make no difference to her that he was badly dressed, and seemed to have failed at life in Seoul. Instead, she reached for him through the bars and struggled to be as close to him as possible.

"I may be a beggar in dress," replied Lee Mong-ryong, "but I have no beggar's heart!"

"Dear heart," said Chunhyang, "how hard your journey must have been. Go back with my mother and get some rest. Only please - since I am under a sentence of death and must die tomorrow after the feast - come to my window again in the morning so I may have the joy of seeing you once more before I die."

Lee Mong-ryong went home and slept in Chunhyang's room. But the next morning, when his mother-in-law opened the door, she was surprised to find that he was gone. In fact, he had gone early to collect his attendants, all disguised as beggars like himself. He gave them strict orders. Then, as the magistrate received his guests and presided over the banquet, Lee Mong-ryong managed to get into the palatial office compound and approach the host.

"I am a poor man," he said, "and I am hungry. Please, give me something to eat." It was customary in Korea, during big feasts in the countryside, for a number of beggars to show up for handouts, but the furious magistrate commanded his servants to kick the intruder out.

Then Lee Mong-ryong entered the palace a second time, by climbing on the shoulders of his servants and going over the wall. The first guest he encountered was the magistrate of Unbong, named Pak Yong-Jang. He said to him, "I am hungry, could you not let me have something?" Yong-Jang, feeling some compassion called one of the _kisaeng_s and asked her to bring something to the beggar.

Lee Mong-ryong then addressed Yong-Jang: "I am obliged to you for giving me good food, and I wish to repay you with a little poem." Then he extended a paper on which Yong-Jang read the lines:

This beautiful wine in golden goblets  
Is the blood of a thousand people.  
This magnificent meat on these jade tables  
Is the flesh and marrow of a thousand lives.  
Burning in this banquet hall,  
The tears of the hungry people  
Pour from their sunken eyes.  
Even louder than the noisy song of these courtesans  
Resound the complaints of the oppressed peasants.

Yong-Jang , greatly alarmed, cried, "It is against us," and he passed the paper to the host, who asked, "Who wrote this poem?"

"It is the young beggar," said Yong-Jang , pointing to Lee Mong-ryong, but he was frightened, thinking that whoever wrote such a poem must be more than a common beggar. Rising up, he suddenly pretended to have urgent business elsewhere and fled. The other officials likewise sprang to their feet and stampeded out of the room, only to be stopped by Lee Mong-ryong's men, who were waiting outside with their swords. The officials soon understood that the beggar-poet was in fact an _amhaeng osa_ (Royal Secret Insspector) As they cowered together in a corner of the courtyard, Lee Mong-ryong revealed his _ma-p'ae_ and ordered the magistrate's runners to fetch Ch'unhyang from her cell and to say to her, "The King's envoy has sent for you. He is going to hear your case and pronounce judgement."

In the jail, Chunhyang was greatly frightened.

"Oh!" she cried. "I am going to die! Please, may I see my mother?" Chunhyang's mother ran to her daughter. "Mother, now is the hour of my death. Where is Lee Mong-ryong?"

"The King's officer is waiting. Do not stop to chitchat!" snapped the runners, and before Chunhyang's mother could speak, they carried her away to the magistrate's courtyard. They removed the wooden _cangue_ from around her neck and placed her in the presence of the Royal Secret Inspector, who, sitting behind a screen, questioned her sternly: "If you do not love the magistrate, will you love me and come to me, the King's envoy? If you refuse I shall order my men to strike off your head immediately."

"Alas!" exclaimed Chunhyang. "How unhappy are the poor people of this country! First the injustice of the magistrate, then you, the King's Inspector, who should help and protect the unhappy people - you think immediately to condemn to death a poor girl whom you desire. Oh, how sad we common people are, and how pitiful it is to be a woman!"

Lee Mong-ryong then ordered the courtesans (or kisaengs) to untie the cords that bound the hands of Chunhyang. "Now raise your head, and look at me," he said to her.

"No," she answered, "I shall not look at you, I shall not listen to you. Cut my body into pieces if you like, but I shall never go to you." Lee Mong-ryong was deeply touched. He took off his ring and ordered a courtesan to show it to Ch'unhyang. She saw that was the very ring she had given to her husband Lee Mong-ryong and, lifting her eyes, recognized her lover.

"Oh," she cried in joy and surprise. "Yesterday my lover was only a beggar and today he is the King's officer!"

Lee Mong-ryong ordered a sedan chair to be brought at once and saw that Ch'unhyang was safely carried home. The people shouted joyfully and cheered for Chunhyang and Lee Mong-ryong. Then he summoned the magistrate of Namwon and said, "The King gave you instructions to feed the people well, and instead you fed upon them. I condemn you in the name of the King to forfeit your position. I banish you to a faraway island without meat, without wine, and without company. I give you permission to eat the wild grass till your stomach repents for the way you have fed off the people of Namwon!"

When all this was done, Lee Mong-ryong took his bride back to Seoul and wrote out the story Chunhyang as an appendix to his official report. The King read it and was surprised to find such fidelity in a country girl of low birth. He made her a _ch'ungnyol puin_, or a faithful wife, and declared that her loyalty was proof that she was just as good as any _yangban_ daughter, even though her mother was a lowly _kisaeng_, and that her conduct should be a model for all women. Chunhyang was then officially presented to the parents of Lee Mong-ryong, and they accepted her as a proper daughter-in-law. In time, Chunhyang bore three sons and two daughters, and they all lived happily for many years come.

* * *

This is one of the basis of the story. Let's now see the plot...

* * *

This story is mainly based on the folktale Chunhyangga. Vegeta and Chun-Hyang were childhood friends. Chun-hyang is the princess of the snow planet, a planet whose season is only winter. She was named 'Chun-hyang' (Spring Fragrance) by her mother, Wol-mae for the hopes of the coming of spring on their home planet. When Vegeta went to Chun-hyang's planet, he heard a young girl singing beneath the snow and saw her. They immediately become friends. When a monster came and was defeated by Vegeta, Chun-hyang had a crush on him. Vegeta promised Chun-hyang that he would come back for her and tell her stories of spring.

25 years later and Vegeta never came back again. Chun-hyang was married to the majistrate's son, Lee Mong-ryong. And Vegeta, on earth, was happily married to Bulma. Then, a threat was received by Chun-Hyang's father from their enemy, Byun Hak-do, that he will come and conquer the snow planet and get the secret treasure. So the king told Chun-hyang and Mong-ryong to leave the snow planet.

Chun-hyang and Mong-ryong landed to Earth and were invited for a stay in the Capsule Corp. by Bulma. When Chun-hyang meets Vegeta again. She cried saying how he promised her that he would come back but didn't. Then she seeks help from him to defeat Byun Hak-do.

Tell me all your comments please...


	7. CH6: Vegeta VS Frieza!

a/n: Here is the sixth chap! Everyone, please read and review! Hope you enjoy this new chap...thanks! 

* * *

Frieza came to stop the fight between Vegeta and Ginew in order for him to fight the saiyan prince on his own.

"And you're finally back, Little Vegeta." Frieza said.

Vegeta growled at the monster.

"Yes, Frieza. I'm back... to kill you...!" he exclaimed.

"Oooh..." Frieza said. "Can you?"

"Yes... And this basement of yours shall be your grave!" Vegeta continued.

"Fine, better do whatever you please. But, I would like to inform you how you've been naughty these days, making me furious of your actions... especially... Escaping from me..."

"Shut up and stop talking non-sense! Let's just fight!"

"Frieza-sama..." Zarbon said with worry.

"It's alright. I can take good care of him," said Frieza.

* * *

**The First Love of a Cold Hearted Killer **_by Chibi Bejiita Ouji_****

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"I hope you would put up a good fight little Vegeta, some sense was brought to you after seeing your mother back from the dead," Frieza said.

"My mother's not back from the dead, Frieza. She's alive!" Vegeta said.

"So this woman made you a fool by making you believe she was your mother, eh?"

"Shut up! Seeing my mother again brought me back to my senses, making me come in here for revenge on what you have done to my life! Be prepare to die, Frieza!"

Vegeta stanced and so as Frieza. Both released their ki and powered up making the entire ground shake. Then they started fighting.

The battle was heated and Frieza was impressed on Vegeta's skills. But does the saiyan prince think he could defeat him, the most powerful tyrant in the universe?

"Psk,psk… Little Vegeta… I'm quite impressed with the powers and abilities you have shown me in this battle. But, do you think you can win against me? You haven't seen my true nature yet, my true power. Would you like to see my transformation?" Frieza said.

Vegeta smirked at the tyrant.

"Then bring it on!" Vegeta said.

Frieza transformed into his second stage, making his power multiplied for about 3 times as his usual. This is the first time Vegeta has seen Frieza transform thus making him lose his chance and hope of defeating the tyrant.

"No way! I-I-I…" Vegeta said in shock.

Frieza ended his transformation and attacked Vegeta, beating him cruelly. Making most of the saiyan's bones broken and his body lay in a puddle of his own blood, unconsciously.

"Foolish monkey!" Frieza smirked. He ordered Zarbon to bring Vegeta's unconscious body to the medical wing and put it in a regeneration tank. Zarbon did so.

* * *

By the next morning, Bulma didn't have a good sleep. She waited for Vegeta's arrival but he never came back.

"He must be so angry at me when I told him to stop killing anymore," Bulma thought to herself.

She went to the Sirius University. She could not concentrate on the lesson given by her professors because of so much worry of her 'son'. She later decided to skip classes to search for him. 

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Please come back!" she cried while riding on her air car.

* * *

Vegeta was taken out of the regeneration tank after his injuries were healed. He was again tied in chains, half naked and wearing only black cycling shorts. His mouth was shut by a white handkerchief tied around his lower head. The beaded necklace now improved by some of Frieza's scientists was around his neck. He was trying to break the chains using his powers but this time, he can't.

"The newly improved power control device would not break anymore. The previous one that you used before you escape was actually broken making your ki leak out of your body and surpassing the limitations of the controller device. The one you're currently wearing can hold the maximum of 60,000 level of power. You can't break them anymore! So stop wasting your energy, _Bejiita-chan._" Ginew said. "You're quite lucky that Frieza-sama has spared your life. You know the reason why?"

Ginew walked near Vegeta and held him by his chin.

"He needs your power. He needs to use your powers in order to conquer and rule over the entire universe. He's quite impressed with the power you had. You do have the strongest power in your body, you're going to become _Frieza-sama's_ most powerful weapon, so don't make anymore trouble for us, _Bejiita-chan_!" Ginew said.

The door opened and Zarbon entered form it. In his hand was an injection. The injection has a red potion that can awaken someone's instincts and lose his senses. Vegeta's eyes let out a fearful reaction, making 'mph! mph!' sound. (His mouth was shut by the handerchief tied on his lower head. He wanted to say 'Please don't do it. No!') He knows that they are going to awaken his most feared instincts and make him kill again. Zarbon walked towards the now crying and scared prince and injected the potion on his neck, removing the handkerchief tied on his lower head. Five seconds later, Vegeta's body shook. His heartbeat got stronger and his eyes glowed red. He let out a painful cry and then screamed.

* * *

By the afternoon, Frieza sent out Vegeta and Ginew in order to bring a new terror to the West City people.

"The wild killer has come! Everyone! Run!" yelled a man from behind.

Suddenly, the people, rich and poor, young and old, men and women started to dispute and run in order to save their lives. An usual routine everyone Vegeta arrived in a place. Ginew took off the control device off the prince that made his go berserk and kill hundred of lives of the West City residence. Dr. Briefs and his wife decided not to come out of their house for them to be safe. When, Bulma heard about Vegeta's arrival, she quickly came to the place where he is and saw him killing people again.

"Vegeta!!!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta stopped and saw her. He stared at her clear, beautiful blue eyes. This made him come back to his senses and gave out a smile.

"Mom!" he said.

Ginew growled at the scene and fired a ki blast into Bulma. "Hmph! What a disturbance!"

Bulma's body fell into the ground. Vegeta ran into her and cried.

"Mom!!!" he screamed and cried.

"Be-Be-Ji-T-Ta… I-I'm g-glad y-you're a-alright-t…" Bulma smiled in her slow breathing. Then she lost her consciousness.

Vegeta, thinking she died let out a loud cry and hugged her tight. Memories of his past flashed behind his mind, the death of his real mother.

"No!!!!!"

His eyes were so full of shock. Rage was burning up inside him. He hugged her body tight.

"Come on! Vegeta! Let's go back to _Frieza-sama's_ base. I'm getting bored of your acting scenes. You know I don't like drama…" Ginew said.

"Sh-Shut up you… you killed my mom…" Vegeta growled in a low angry voice. "AND YOU'LL GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!"

Blue ki covered his body, making it glow in bright blue. Black electricity covered him. The bright blue turns into bright fiery red. The rocks around them floated.

"Hrr… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" he yelled at Ginew.

The bright fiery red ki that covered his body turned into a glowing yellow. The ground shook and the sky turned dark, sending out lightning and thunder from the dark clouds that cover the entire place. Ginew and all of Frieza's men's scouters were destroyed.

"Wh-What's this? What is this ki? Why is Vegeta changing into something terrible…?" Ginew said to himself.

"Whose power and ki is this?!" Frieza screamed.

Vegeta's eyes glowed fiery red, as red as blood. His hair would go from black to gold.

"No way… Don't tell me that he's transforming to the legendary Super Saiyan!" Ginew said in a fearsome way.

Vegeta powered up and let out a painful scream because of the transformation occurring in his entire body.

* * *

**Chapter Six FIN **


	8. CH7: Power Unleashed!

**a/n:** Here's the Seventh Chap! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! **I would also like to remind that Ginew in this story is currently using Burter's body.**

Thanks a lot for all the readers and reviews! Thanks you very very very much!

-chibi Bejiita Ouji

* * *

By the afternoon, Frieza sent out Vegeta and Ginew in order to bring a new terror to the West City people.

"The wild killer has come! Everyone! Run!" yelled a man from behind.

Suddenly, the people, rich and poor, young and old, men and women started to dispute and run in order to save their lives. An usual routine everyone Vegeta arrived in a place. Ginew took off the control device off the prince that made his go berserk and kill hundred of lives of the West City residence. Dr. Briefs and his wife decided not to come out of their house for them to be safe. When, Bulma heard about Vegeta's arrival, she quickly came to the place where he is and saw him killing people again.

"Vegeta!!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta stopped and saw her. He stared at her clear, beautiful blue eyes. This made him come back to his senses and gave out a smile.

"Mom!" he said.

Ginew growled at the scene and fired a ki blast into Bulma. "Hmph! What a disturbance!"

Bulma's body fell into the ground. Vegeta ran into her and cried.

"Mom!!" he screamed and cried.

"Be-Be-Ji-T-Ta… I-I'm g-glad y-you're a-alright-t…" Bulma smiled in her slow breathing. Then she lost her consciousness.

Vegeta, thinking she died let out a loud cry and hugged her tight. Memories of his past flashed behind his mind, the death of his real mother.

"No!!"

His eyes were so full of shock. Rage was burning up inside him. He hugged her body tight.

"Come on! Vegeta! Let's go back to _Frieza-sama's_ base. I'm getting bored of your acting scenes. You know I don't like drama…" Ginew said.

"Sh-Shut up you… you killed my mom…" Vegeta growled in a low angry voice. "AND YOU'LL GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!"

Blue ki covered his body, making it glow in bright blue. Black electricity covered him. The bright blue turns into bright fiery red. The rocks around them floated.

"Hrr… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he yelled at Ginew.

The bright fiery red ki that covered his body turned into a glowing yellow. The ground shook and the sky turned dark, sending out lightning and thunder from the dark clouds that cover the entire place. Ginew and all of Frieza's men's scouters were destroyed.

"Wh-What's this? What is this ki? Why is Vegeta changing into something terrible…?" Ginew said to himself.

"Whose power and ki is this?!" Frieza screamed.

Vegeta's eyes glowed fiery red, as red as blood. His hair would go from black to gold.

"No way… Don't tell me that he's transforming to the legendary Super Saiyan!" Ginew said in a fearsome way.

Vegeta powered up and let out a painful scream because of the transformation occurring in his entire body. His hair glowed gold. his entire body mass increased, and his hair becomes more spikier that what it used to be.

"RRAAARGH!" he screamed and then stared at Ginew's fearful eyes.

* * *

**The First Love of a Cold Hearted Killer**_ by Chibi Bejiita Ouji_

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Those eyes..." Ginew thought to himself when he looked at the raging prince's red eyes. Flaring, uncontrollable rage is seen in those eyes. "H-He's not the same _Bejiita-chan_ anymore..."

"Grrr..." Vegeta growled and quickly shifted towards Ginew in a flash.

Ginew remain steady, shocked. Vegeta swung his left leg and hit Ginew's nape. Ginew fell down the ground in his stomach but immediately got up, before he knew it, Vegeta was behind him and grabbed his arms, breaking them in the process. Ginew let out a painful yelp but Vegeta kicked his middle spinal column. Ginew cough up some blood. But smiled. Vegeta continued on beating Ginew up, (Burter's body).

But Ginew's smiling? Why? Is he planning something? Why don't he fight back? Why is he letting the outraged Vegeta beat him up?

"Ehehe... Alright then, _Bejiita-chan. _Just beat me up... Cause you'll be using this badly injured, useless body soon." Ginew said.

Later, when Burter's body used by Ginew was already beaten to a bloody pulp. Vegeta levitated and powered up his Final Flash attack. But...

Ginew concentrated his ki to Vegeta's body. "Here we go! BODY EXCHANGE!" Ginew yelled.

A yellow flash of light came towards Vegeta. The prince concentrated on the light and when it is already about a centimeter near him, he shifted. So Ginew's technique had no effect. Vegeta went into a bloody pulped beaten up body of Burter (Ginew), grabbed him by his armor and should rip out his heart when someone grabbed him, hugging him. A feminine voice cried "Please stop this! Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned behind him and saw his crying _mother_, Bulma. She just passed out because of her injuries before but is really alive. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from her clear blue eyes.

"Stop it now... Vegeta... Mommy's here..." she cried.

Vegeta's red eyes stared at those beautiful blue of hers. Ginew stared at them in shock and surprise. He could not move his body anymore and he already use all his strength he used in that body exchange technique.

"Stop it Vegeta! You're scaring me! You're not the same Vegeta I knew before! He's not a killer beast like you! He's a sweet, tender, loving, childish, psychologically ill person! Get back to the one I knew before!"

No reaction from the prince. But he grunted at her. Then he powered up again. Like telling her to let him go.

"No! I won't be letting you go! I'll hold you like this until calm yourself down!" Bulma cried.

He grabbed her arms and is pushing it away from him but she won't let go! Bulma sang the lullaby Vegeta's real mother sang for him for him to calm down like what she did before.

_Mommy whispers, Baby do not cry;_

_Baby whispers, Please don't leave me Mommy;_

_Mommy whispers, I won't leave you baby;_

_Baby whispers, Please just be here mommy._

She thought it could calm him down but it did not. Vegeta growled even louder, there was an uncontrollable power coarsing in his veins and is only waiting to be released.

Bulma could not do anything to calm to rampaging prince down but she thought of something. She slowly moved and grabbed Vegeta's head by his cheeks, then she suddenly kissed the prince in his lips.

She kissed him in order to calm him down, she could not think of anything but this, she heard from a friend that a kiss is magical. So she thought it would make the rampaging prince calm.

A kiss is magical, it actually happened that very day. Bulma's kiss made Vegeta calm down and slowly made his body went back to it's original form. His red fiery eyes turned from those sharp black again, his golden hair turn back to brownish black and to it's natural spike. His body mass also decreased to it's normal state. But the two were on their first kiss ever!

Ginew stayed still but is really surprised on what he just saw. Thus, making him convinced to let him go in his freedom. To where he's happy.

All the 12 years Vegeta's been under Frieza's control, Ginew would just act so cruel to Vegeta and loyal to Frieza, but he knew inside him that he's pity of the painful past that the saiyan prince had. Every night, just as when all of Frieza's men were asleep, he would go and check on Vegeta in the dark garage room after he was punished. He could hear him sing and cry. He hated Frieza for being cruel to Vegeta, he wanted to save him but he couldn't. If ever he defies any of Frieza's orders then he is surely be dead. He started to believe...

Love can change everything.

Love can do anything.

Love comes to anyone even to those people with cold hearts.

Love can turn the cold hearted to a warm hearted one.

Just then, Vegeta fell unconsciously on the ground, caught by Bulma. She was blushing and is really happy to experience her first kiss with someone special to her. She knew even if Vegeta is the wild killer, the most feared mass murderer in the entire universe, she is deeply and secretly in-love with him since the day she knew him, the day when she saw him on the T.V. news. She wanted to take good care of him, she wanted to change him into a good person, she wanted him to be happy. She is also grateful that he spared her life the day she first met him face to face. She is thankful he saved her many times and avenged her this time. But she doesn't want him to kill anyone because he scares her a lot. She is quite thankful he thought she's his mom, but this acting should not go on any longer. He should go back to his real family, not to those who punishes him everyday, not to those who made him a fighting and killer machine. Not to Frieza.

"Take good care of him, Miss. His name is Prince Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, leave me in here... They'll be picking me up soon." Ginew said.

Bulma nodded and picked out a capsule.

She let out an air car from the capsule and took Vegeta home. Leaving a badly injured Ginew.

* * *

At Frieza's base, Frieza could not believe himself that Vegeta's rage let out a VERY powerful potential into the saiyan prince. He's mad on Ginew, upon making Vegeta so angry until he can't control it anymore. He's excited because of Vegeta's potential and power, he can use him to conquer and become the ruler of the entire universe. He ordered Zarbon to take Ginew back to him.

"But how about Vegeta, sire?" Zarbon asked politely.

"Let him be what he wanted for a while. After I kill that Ginew in my own hands, let's go back to our home planet for a while and come back when we have more people strong enough to take on a raging and rampaging Vegeta." Frieza said.

So Zarbon picked up Ginew and put him on a regeneration tank. When he was healed by the next morning, Frieza ordered Ginew to come and see him. Ginew knew his fate in this very hour, He would see the Grim Reaper and go to hell soon.

"Go and kill me instead, _Frieza-sama_." Ginew offered. "Because from now on, I am not your mercenary anymore." He said as he put off his armor.

"Why are you telling this?" Frieza asked.

"I won't be going after that Saiyan Prince, Vegeta again."

"Is it because you're scared of him now?"

"No," Ginew replied "Because if I do, I would be making him disappointed. All he wants is to become happy. All these 12 years after he was always punished by us, I know how he felt, he is so sad. That's why when he met that woman who thought was his mother, she could easily control him unlike what we do. He actually listens to her, and is really happy being with her."

This made Frieza mad.

"Are you now telling me to let him go just like that? We put so much effort on molding him into a cold hearted killer and yet you tell me to let go of that monkey Vegeta just because he found what he wants?"

"Yes, so go and kill me now!" Ginew said bravely.

"Darn you!" Frieza growled. "How dare you stand against my will!"

Frieza fired a ki blast into Burter's heart (Ginew) that made him fall dying.

In Ginew's dying minute, he thought to himself...

"_Bejiita-chan_, I'm sorry for being so cruel to you. I'm so sorry but I realized that I was wrong. You set up a good example of the way to have your true happiness. You need to suffer first, then you'll get happy... You had a painful past that actually made you what you are now, you don't know that your mother's long time dead, but you hoped to see her. You thought that that woman you called 'mother' is your mother. Yes! She resembles her much, especially her eyes. I pity you much, what can I do? I can't do anything to save you...

When I die, I'll be blessing you and ask Kami to make you happy, to bring you back to your normal self again. Be happy, dear friend... Be happy and live your life the way you wanted it to be... Goodbye, Vegeta..."

Ginew finally died...

"What a piece of trash! For so many years he's my mercenary but he just betrayed me in the end? Kuh!" Frieza said.

"Frieza-sama, what do we now on Ginew I mean Burter's body?"

"Throw it away to the garbage where it belongs!" Frieza said.

* * *

When Ginew died, Vegeta's eyes slowly opened and found himself in his bed in Bulma's house.

"You're awake!" Bulma greeted.

Vegeta smiled like a child.

"Mom!" she said and hugged her tight. Then he cried. "I'm so sorry mom I did not listen to you! I thought you would leave me!"

"It's alright... Vegeta..." Bulma said as she rub circles on his back.

When Vegeta was done crying, Bulma grabbed him by his shoulders and smiled.

"Hey, Vegeta. Why don't we look for your dad?"

"Dad?"

Bulma nodded and smiled.

"Mom would go to Planet Vegeta to tell your dad, King Vegeta to pick you up."

"Planet... Vegeta?"

"Why? You don't remember? You I mean we used to live there with dad..." Bulma lied.

Vegeta then turned to her in fear and confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 7 FIN **

**Hope you guys review!**

* * *


End file.
